See Me?
by Cian0
Summary: It was just a walk. Now Kyo is hurt and Kakeru has just found out the family secret. slow building KakeruxKyo Warnings Slash, Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Title**-See Me?

**Series**-Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer- **I do not own.

**Warnings- **AU, Slash, Swearing(?)

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)- **Kyo, Kakeru, Yuki, slow building Kakeru/Kyo

**Rating- **T+

oOoOoOo

It was a late night walk, why? Because he could and nobody would tell him different. It was a glorious week-end, no student council meetings, no responsibilities, just beautiful much needed rest. And Kakeru was going to enjoy every awesome minute of it. Yes sir. Starting with this late night walk. A long walk. A walk that would lead him through the dark underbelly of- Was that not Yun-yun's cousin? Golden-brown eyes sparkled in the orange glow of the street lamps.

Interest suddenly peeked, because he hardly ever saw Yuki or _any_ of the mysterious Sohma's out of school, he followed the angry looking teen. He wouldn't call it stalk, oh no, it was simply him following a fellow classmate. That's exactly what this was.

"Why the _hell_ are you following me?"

Buagh! Two blocks and caught so soon. He was even across the street.

Kakeru scratched is head in feigned sheepishness. Ne, Kyonkyon voice sure as hell carried.

"Ano, " the dark haired youth cleared his throat not knowing what to say. This so went against his set plan. …Whatever that had been.

"Well?"

Ooh, Sohma-boy was angry. Breathing deep, chest raised, he walked across the street with all the confidence he could muster. Which was actually quite a bit.

He hadn't noticed the oncoming vehicle.

oOoOoOo

Kyo was pissed… well he was more than that. He was fucking _PISSED_. It needed that emphasis cause right at this very moment he felt like pulling a Haru or something. And all because of Yuki, that rat-bastard better-than-thou Yuki.

He clenched his fists. It wasn't even intentional. Which was probably the more annoying aspect of this. Running out of the house. No one even knowing why… well Shigure did, the instigator. Fuck his family pissed him off. If he could even call them that. They all needed a good shot to the head. He sighed a tension releasing breath.

Family was such a joke.

He stopped at the lights. Hand impatiently brushing over the pedestrian-cross button. Great. Now he felt depressed. He'd have to walk a ways more now before heading back _home_. At least until he had his thoughts in order. Red eyes glanced back from where he'd come and instantly fell on a familiar person. Some one who was failing horribly at some sort of covert mission. He shook his head. He had enough idiots to deal with.

The lights turned green and he continued on his stress-relieving walk. Well it was supposed to be stress relieving. He kept on feeling eyes on him. And he was pretty damn sure he knew who the hell it was.

Speeding up didn't help, the guy sped up with him; slowing down came up with the same results. Anybody else and this would have unnerved him a bit. Walking at night was hardly safe, but he recognized this teen. He hung around the rat a lot. Not that that was reassuring or anything, but it helped a bit.

After the next set of lights he had enough. Kyo spun around, turning to the boy parallel to him.

"Why the _hell_ are you following me?"

The teen literally looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was sort of cute. Sort of. He watched the dark-haired boy shuffle on the spot.

"Ano." he said drifting off with blatant uncertainty.

"Well?" he raised his voice. Annoyance raising back to the forefront. And there it was. A notable shift in moods. The guy was suddenly confident. He recognized such a thing from the many unwanted visits by the snake. To see it from another person was truly unnerving.

Arms crossed Kyo watched as he stepped off the curb to walk towards him. It was all so… comfortable. Like he was just dealing with another member of his estranged family. He didn't get enough time to think about that though. Cause then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a speeding car. A sound that brought back that particular memory. Except instead of it being day, it was night. Instead of a crowded intersection it was void of any onlookers. It was just him, and Yuki's friend. So he did what he so wanted to do that fateful day when Tohru lost her mother.

He pushed the browned-eyed teen out of the way.

oOoOoOo

A/N

XDD Sweet! Another one of my wonderful ideas have come to fruition! Tell me what you think, yeah?

Cian


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOo

_I don't remember being sent flying. Don't remember being hit. I just know how it felt to land. There was no pain… not yet anyway. I felt the breath get knocked out of me. Felt myself roll before stopping on my back. Felt myself draining. _

_I was awake, conscious, even though I couldn't see, couldn't hear. But I couldn't let go, couldn't just fall asleep… I'd transform. I couldn't let that happen yet. _

_I needed to phone _home.

oOoOoOo

"Oh my god…" Kakeru breathed, already running for the fallen teen, the car speeding away, too fast for him to catch the license plate. "Oh god, Kyo?"

Crimson irises blinked sluggishly, unfocused. The dark-haired teen fell to his knees, hand reaching out to brush matted bangs away from a forehead gash. A whimper escaped parted lips. He couldn't tell if he had made the sound, or if Kyo had.

How the hell had this happened? This… this… The wounded teen coughed, blood sprayed up, catching him in the face. Kakeru didn't react, only moving closer to wipe the red liquid from soft lips.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." he whispered, voice catching when those eyes, the color of blood, fell on him. He fumbled for his cell. Fingers speed dialling the emergency number.

"A-are y'…okay?" the red-headed Sohma slurred.

Kakeru bit back a sob. He tore at his shirt, hastily ripping off a piece to staunch the flow of Kyo's head wound.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." he said, tears threatening to fall.

"Tha-…s'good."

"_Police, Fire, or Ambulance?_" he jerked at the sound. Forgetting in that moment that he'd been waiting for someone to pick up. He turned his head away, trying to collect himself.

"Ye-…" A hand suddenly snaked it's way up, grabbing the phone, disconnecting the call. The brown-eyed teen looked towards the Sohma, confusion in his eyes. Kyo was slowly tapping in a number. One that was clearly not 911.

"Kyo, no, you need help." Kakeru soothed, reaching for his phone; which swerved just out of his grasp.

"Ph-phone…'ome." Kyo rasped, noticeably more lucid, trying to explain himself. He hit send.

Kakeru wanted to end the call, and was going to. Kyo needed medical help, but someone picked up.

"_Moshi moshi, Sohma residence._"

It was Yuki.

oOoOoOo

Yuki quickly paled not soon after picking up the phone. For the first time relieved Tohru was spending the week-end at Hanajima-san's.

"How bad is he hurt? Can you tell?" he demanded, motioning for Shigure to come closer. He growled suddenly. "Where are you?…okay that's not far from here, I'm coming. Don't call anyone. I mean it. _Don't._"

The silver haired teen hung up with shaky hands. Looking to his older cousin who was as tense as he was but who didn't know why. He strengthened his resolve.

"Call Hatori. Kyo's been hit by a car." Yuki replied to the unasked questions, rushing into the living to grab the throw on the couch. "He's by our driveway entrance." he added hastily slipping on his shoes.

"I'll meet you over there." Shigure stated dialling the dragon's number.

Yuki was already out the door.

oOoOoOo

Don't phone anyone? Kakeru thought incredulously. What they hell was Yuki thinking? Freaking right he was calling someone!

He dialled 911 again.

"Come on stay awake with me." He called noticing the faraway look in his school mates eyes. Crimson was starting to dribble out of his mouth, he hadn't tried speaking again after handing the phone over.

"_Polic-..._"

"Yes! I need an ambulance my friends been-" the slim cell went flying breaking over the cement. Shocked he turned to see an infuriated Yuki, slightly out of breath.

"What did I _tell_ you? !" the silver-haired teen yelled, usually chilled eyes ablaze with anger… and fear? Kakeru was shoved aside with more force than he thought the Sohma possessed.

"Kyo needs help!" he shouted enraged. Moving closer again. Yuki shot him a look before going back to his cousin.

"Kyo, can you hear me?" The silver haired Sohma asked softly, hands moving deftly over the laying teen. Kakeru watched in confusion. What was going on here? "How bad do you hurt?"

"Y-you have to…a-ask, you r-rat bast'rd?" Kyo weakly slurred. The older of the two smiled ever so faintly.

When Yuki seemed to be satisfied with his examination, he wrapped a woven blanket over the red-heads body, to keep him from the nights chill.

"Why won't you let me phone help?" Kakeru hissed, for the first time not liking this person before him.

"Look you don't understand." Yuki replied, feeling guilty for how he treated his friend. "It's-…"

An orange smoke suddenly engulfed Kyo with a faint pop. Kakeru jumped back.

"Shit." Yuki muttered, taking in the orange feline. Glancing at the stunned teen, he saw Shigure making his way over. He turned back to the cat.

"This is why." he stated tonelessly.

Kakeru could only stare at the spot Kyo had been laying moments before. Where an orange tabby was now laying.

"What?" he asked, a question spoken under his breath.

oOoOoOo

A/N

Sorry it took so long! When I was starting to write I couldn't get it how I wanted it. But I found it. So what do you think? Tell me your thoughts.

Cian


End file.
